All Along the Watchtower
by elise50
Summary: Unconnected, song inspired ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So I've been working a lot of overtime recently and haven't been able to work on Cruel Fates. I didn't want to put a stop to my writing completely, so I decided to at least do a few song inspired ficlets in the mean time. I apologize for not having an update ready, but I do hope you enjoy these for now.

* * *

_**4 Minutes**__; Madonna_

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bonnie sighed, staring at the large very plush bed in front of her.

"Judgey," Damon whispered, sauntering up behind her after closing the door to his room, "stop pretending like you're not going to enjoy this."

Rolling her eyes, she watched as the elder Salvatore smirked and moved in front of her. Winking, he worked the buttons of his dress shirt and at a slower pace than necessary, pulled it off his broad shoulders. She glared as he stood there, bare-chested and rightfully unashamed of his body; he was so smug and self-satisfied. And part of her actually _liked _ it.

_Ugh stupid vampire-Bennett witch baby prophecy_, she thought as Damon threw his jeans across the room and moved toward her in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Fingering the hem of her blouse, he yanked it off without much resistance.

Bonnie blamed her ancestors for the easy compliance, them and their whole spiel about her being chosen to carry the child that would play savior to all supernatural races. They then proceeded to show her what would happen if she chose to refuse her destiny; it was horrible, gruesome and her hero complex wouldn't allow the people she loved to have to live through it. She accepted her fate, and that was her sad justification for ending up in Damon Salvatore's bedroom.

She really should have gotten all the details before agreeing because apparently, the only way to save everyone was to procreate with a vampire, and bear the very first vampire-witch hybrid, all before her 21st birthday, which was ironically days away. If that didn't sound like the makings of a really bad porno, she didn't know what did.

Damon had immediately volunteered when everyone found out at their weekly crime-fighter gathering. However, as scary as it was his argument was valid, noting that her only other options: _Stefan_, would give her a baby with a giant forehead and make things complicated between her and her best friend; and _Caroline_/_Elena, _were physically incapable of creating a mini-witch, though he happily added that he would encourage them to give it a try if she allowed him to watch. She'd rolled her eyes at that, given him an aneurism and told him it was never going to happen.

But of course, she relented and showed up at his door after work.

"Stop thinking Sabrina, your forehead's got almost as much worry lines as Stefan's," her soon to be hybrid baby daddy grunted while tugging at her jeans, getting them (and her panties) down to her knees. Frowning, he gave a disgusted expression, "see what you're doing witch, I'm thinking of my brother while I'm supposed to be sexing you up. While I should be basking in thi-"

"Will you just get to it _vampire,_" Bonnie growled exasperatedly. "I'm standing here half-naked, do you really want to start an argument?"

"Eager aren't we?" Damon smirked, wiggling his brows as he eyed her salaciously. "I like. Now, let's get rid of that half shall we."

Bending forward, he nipped at her right breast through the material of her bra before clutching the small space between the cups and using his strength to tear open the restraining garment. Flicking off the dangling lace, he ran a thumb over one of her puckered nipples, "looks like someone's happy to see me."

Ignoring the glare being sent in his direction, he continued working her over by lifting her into his arms and gently spreading her out on the mattress. Removing the rest of their clothes, he grinned and kissed his way up her body, sliding his out tongue at what he imagined were her most sensitive areas.

"You always were tasty."

"Stop talking," Bonnie bit back a groan as he reached down between them, spreading her thighs.

"Bossy, but you're right there are much better things I could be doing with my mouth."

Before she could respond, Damon ducked and she was gasping, clutching his pristine sheets and thinking that maybe being chosen to save the supernatural world from future destruction wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Won't Go Home Without You**__; Maroon 5_

She's in a coffee shop in southern California by the time he catches up to her, huddled in the corner of the room reading _Jane Eyre_ for the millionth time.

Damon chuckles as his mind rehashes the memory of when she'd told him he bore a resemblance to Rochester; he had been instantly offended by her comparison because a.) the guy was _ugly,_ something Damon himself was definitely _not_, and b.) he knew for a fact that Bonnie considered him a total creep. It wasn't until he'd watched the movie with her that he came to realize what she meant; Rochester, despite his eccentricities and many faults was deep, very deep down a good man and overall the only one acceptable for the passionate, opinionated and morally strong Jane.

Seeing her with the book shoots a burst of hope through his chest; and after everything that's happened, he needs even the tiniest indication that everything will eventually be okay.

_Neither of them spoke as he came out of his bedroom, catching Bonnie's eyes at the bottom of the stairs; and neither moved when Elena scrambled out behind him, half dressed, with at least enough decency to look ashamed. _

"_Bonnie," the brunette whispered heartbrokenly, "I…I'm-"_

_Not bothering to listen to her friend's apology or explanation, there's been so many of them from her throughout the years that they've lost all meaning, Bonnie focused on Damon, ironically the person she had come to trust over everyone else._

"_Bonnie…"_

_Shaking her head, she turned away from him and walked out the door; it was the last time any of them saw her._

Until now.

A year he's been following her, she's stealthy and covers her tracks like a pro; he takes pride in knowing he's rubbed off on her in some ways over time they'd been together.

"You found me."

Her green eyes pierce his blue ones, and all he wants to do is pull her into him, tell her everything he wanted to back then; that loving Elena had held him from giving himself to her completely, that all traces of her best friend have long since been removed and now it's her filling every inch of his undead heart, that he wears her ring on his pinky, the one he'd given to her after she agreed to stay with him for eternity, that he regrets letting her go, that he loves her.

Instead he stands, leaning forward so threateningly that the other patrons eye them anxiously.

"You're mine, a couple of little states weren't going to keep me away."

She looks down at the table, fingering the thinned papers of her book, trying to ignore the real meaning behind his words. But she can't, she knows that in some twisted way she's hearing everything she always wanted to.

"Go home Damon."

"Not without you Bonnie."

The sincerity of his statement is so intense that she's not sure she can handle it.

Not yet.

"It's over."

Quicker than either of them expected, Bonnie grabs her belongings and shoots out the door.

Seconds later Damon emerges, eyes frantically searching for any trace of his elusive witch; there's none, she's vanished again.

Snickering bitterly, he momentarily considers going home, back to Mystic Falls where he could easily live out the rest of his years without her. But he knows he's kidding himself, that place stopped feeling like home the minute she left and everything about his existence only seemed harder with her gone.

Turning the corner that runs into a dark alley, he smoothes the leather of his jacket and stares up at the black sky before effortlessly soaring into it.

_It's not over_, he thinks as he caws and sails through the night, _not by a long shot_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everlong**__; Foo Fighters_

"Damon!"

The cry was loud, throaty and so very satisfied that Bonnie collapsed onto Damon's pale chest, breathing heavily against his neck while she took a moment to enjoy the way his fingers danced over her sweat glossed back. Smiling at the soothing motions she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple before teasingly nibbling at it.

"Such a kinky little witch," Damon groaned pleasurably, "tell you what, I'll let you bite me if you let me bite you."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours huh?" Bonnie questioned, snuggling herself under his chin.

"Judgey, we've crossed that bridge numerous times," the blue eyed vampire smirked, running his gaze over their entwined bodies. "Honestly though, I'm shocked you were able to resist me for so long Bon Bon."

"I don't know _how_ I kept myself from jumping you whenever we were in the same room," she replied with playful sarcasm and a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know either, but you finally came to your senses. Remember Bonnie, listen to the tingle below your belt it always knows best."

"Really?" Bonnie pushed off his chest, retaking her straddling position. "Because that guy from the grocery store, the one who always offers to help with my bags, he gives me the tingle sometimes."

Scowling, the vampire looked ready to jump out of bed and maim the pimple-faced geek who always seemed readily available whenever Bonnie headed toward the checkout line. Well at least he was, until he caught the far too familiar glint of mischief behind her lashes. Narrowing his eyes, he reached down and smacked her bare bottom.

"Your jokes have never been funny."

Smiling, Bonnie tilted her head back and laughed. Dropping against the mattress, Damon stared up at the woman looming over him. She was so beautiful, especially when she allowed herself to be entirely carefree.

Reaching out, he cupped her hips with his cool hands, stroking them with the pad of his thumbs. He enjoyed the hitch in her breath and the glazed look in her eyes as he began sliding them up, letting them travel the contours of her body. He took his time exploring, outlining his favorite parts of her; everything from the dimples at the base of her back to slight tilt of her crooked mouth.

"I love you."

Damon let her words wash over him; never in his long lived life had they been said to him with such conviction and truth. They weren't obligatory or said out of pity, he knew because the purity of her devotion could easily be read in her face.

Grabbing hold of her, he rolled their bodies and settled between her legs. Hovering just above her, he silently thanked his vampirism for giving him the ability to keep this moment locked away in his mind forever.

Swooping in he claimed her lips, only pulling back long enough to say that he loved her too.


End file.
